Run Away
by jammymac97
Summary: What if Sookie Stackhouse had run away that fist night she met Bill- what if she was afraid of vampires? Read on to find out! Rated T for violence and language, just in case. May change if I learn to write lemons.
1. Meeting IT

**I hope you like my story! This is my first FanFic, so just bear with me. Read and Review please! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Charlaine Harris. Sookie Stackhouse Novels are not mine. I don't own any of it. **

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting It

Vampires are the one thing I was afraid of. I wasn't afraid when a spider skittered across the ceiling, or when a snake pulled itself across the lawn, or when I figured out I am a telepath. But when the vampires 'came out of the coffin,' I was scared half to death.

Luckily, I live in one of the smallest towns in Louisiana- Bon Temps. We haven't yet seen one of the blood suckers walk into Merlotte's, our only bar and my workplace. Arlene, my best waitress friend, and I were so ecstatic about that. She didn't want a vampire in the same town as her two children and I felt the same about Gran and my brother, Jason.

You can only imagine my panic when one waltzed into the bar and sat down in _my section. _I was shaking so hard that I'm sure I looked like a dog after a bath. Arlene and the bar patrons hadn't seemed to notice the fact that he is a vampire. My boss, Sam Merlotte, may have noticed because he flinched a little, but I doubt it. I sure did notice, though. He had a glow to his pale skin that surely was not human. My suspicion of him being our first vampire in the four years they were out was confirmed when he asked for a TruBlood. That is the Japanese synthetic bottled blood that they made so people wouldn't panic about them drinking from us. I still did.

"I'm sorry; we don't have that around here. Maybe, if you're staying around these parts long, I can ask my boss if he'd be willing to order some. We haven't had a need for it before." I replied with a pained look, hoping he would say he is just passing through town.

"That would be wonderful," he said back, squashing my hopes. "I will be residing in this town for quite some time now." He smiled and raked his eyes over me, stuttering in some private areas. If it wasn't the middle of the week when the drunks aren't out to diminish my tolerance levels, I would have smacked him upside his head. I can't exactly blame him though; I was not cursed when the Lord made me. The outfits we wear for work, with the shorts and tight t-shirts, did not help my cause either.

He ordered a red wine to "keep up appearances" and gave me a cocky smile, like he thought he impressed me. Well he had another thing coming if he was trying to flirt with me. If he was being inappropriate, I guessed I could, so I put down my mind-shields and attempted to read his mind. It just looked like a black pool. Nothing! People were so easy to read. Some basically shouted it into my head, and some were just clouds of emotion. But with him I got nothing. Maybe it's because he's a vampire. I didn't like it one bit. How am I supposed to know if I'm safe if I can't read his mind? I'm not used to just knowing on instinct!

As I walked back from his table, I noticed that Mack and Denise Rattray had sat down in my section. Great, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review and give me some feedback! Love you all:) I promise I will try to make longer chapters- I just wanted to get started on this ASAP!**


	2. Attack

**A/N: Alright! I know it's kind of soon to be updating, don't expect it to always be this quick... I'm not good at doing long chapters, but at least this one is longer! I hope to write more and more in upcoming chapters- Please bare[bear?] with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Attack

[SOOKIE POV]

I trotted over to the Rats table to get their order, even though I knew it would be the same as every night they stopped by. Denise was glaring at me like I was annoying just because I exist. Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Mack, on the other hand, was looking at me like I was the prize winning pig at the county fair. His wife hadn't noticed yet.

My shield was still down and Mack is a projector, I heard some pretty nasty thoughts about me loud and clear. I had half a mind to dump the beer from the next table all over him. I kept my composure mostly, but my face must have jumped a little because Denise was looking like I was crazy. I'm used to those looks by now, but I still closed my shields a little more. Then I finished getting their order. They got the same old thing, beer and burgers.

I got the wine for our undead unfriend and started towards his table when I noticed the Rats had drifted over. Maybe alike people can converge, not just opposites. I went back and got the pitcher of beer and started back over. One word slipped from Mack's mind into mine. "Jail."

I almost dropped the drinks on the floor! I kept listening and I found out he was afraid of going to jail for draining vamps, like he was planning on doing to the new guy. Vampire blood is the hottest new drug out there, and it's almost as expensive as a pair of Jimmy Choos! I may not like vampires, but if he's planning on doing _that_ in our parking lot, he's got another thing coming. I'll have to warn the vampire before he leaves. Uck, more conversation with the thing.

I got the burgers from Lafayette to bring to the Rats, but not only had they left, they hadn't paid for their drinks! Not even the vampires wine! With all the money from the vampi— Oh no! The parking lot!

"Jason!" I called to my brother sitting at the bar. "You still got that chain in your truck bed?"

"Yeah, why? Are going to need it?"

"Hopefully not." I said as I ran over to Sam to tell him I would be right back. He wasn't too happy about it, but we weren't busy enough to have him make me stay. I ran out to the parking lot to find out where they had gone. The Rats beat up Pinto was still parked in the lot, but I couldn't see them. I tried to find their minds, and I figured out they were at the tree line down on the other side of the lot. How they had tricked him over there, I could only imagine. Denise must be tempting, even for a wrinkly 50 year old.

I tried as hard as I could not to make too much noise on the crunchy gravel as I made my way over there. I get as close as I can without having my shadow peer over Mack's shoulder, and I see what's happening. The image of the vampire lying on the ground. Smoking skin covered with chains. Needles sticking out of him. Vials upon vials on the ground. I shriek and run.

Denise jumped up and tried to chase me, but she tripped over the vampire's leg. I run and run. I hear her stumbling behind me. I run another circle around Merlotte's, hoping to see if I can help the man. I see a dog pulling the chains off. Good; Denise was closing in on me anyways. I run around again, apparently Denise stopped chasing me and was helping Mack put the vampire in their car. I was almost back at their car to stop them when Mack started the engine and started edging the car towards me. I dashed for the trees, trying to get to safety. The taillights came at me. They almost reaching me, too, but there were a couple oaks in the way.

Scenes from my life were flashing in front of me as the car pulled away. Thank the Lord I had headed for the trees, otherwise I fear I wouldn't be here. What a night, meeting a vampire and then almost getting killed for trying to save the fucker. Wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I must say, your reviews gave me ideas, especially Perfecta999 - I didn't kill Bill per say though! Will he come back or not? What will happen with the Rats? Will Sookie still get enveloped in all the vampire drama? Read on, my lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry to inform you that this is not an upDate. I'm sorry for not making a new chapter, but I have had a concussion for the longest time and I couldn't write. Now that I am all cleared, I lost my train of thought and it may be a while before i update. I will try not to abandon this story, but no promises since I have started a story for Gilmore Girls. Thanks for understanding, I hope to post to you in the foreseeable future! Love ya all! ~Julia **


End file.
